QUEEN OF MY HEART
by dyan lee
Summary: Aku Mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Namun, ada garis menghalangi yang tak mampu aku sebrangi. HUNHAN GS / BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA
**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

HunHan Fanfiction

Genderswicth

Happy reading :)

* * *

친구라는 말이 아파 넘지 못할 선 밖에 선 나

아픈데도 왜 난 계속 돌아서질 못하지

 _"_ _ **Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar bahwa kita hanya teman, aku berdiri di garis yg tak akan pernah kuseberangi.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meskipun sakit aku tidak bisa berpaling"**_

 _ **(Jimin Park**_ _ **–**_ _ **Hopeless Love)**_

* * *

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini untuknya. Sebelum kami bersahabat atau bahkan sebelum dia mengenalku. Awalnya aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya disebuah acara yang membuatku mengenal dan dekat dengannya. Acara pernikahan saudaraku yang kebetulan adalah sahabatnya. Karena dari perkenalan itu, dia akhirnya mengetahui jika kami berkuliah ditempat yang sama, tetapi tanpa dia tau kalau sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui tentang itu karena memang aku sudah memperhatikannya semenjak awal perkuliahan dimulai. Dan karena perkenalan itulah aku juga tau jika sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Fakta yang tidak pernah aku tau sebelumnya. Namun, aku tetap bahagia karena setidaknya aku sudah bisa dekat dengannya walau hanya sebagai teman.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang gadis mungil sedang berlari disekitar taman kampus. Mencari seseorang yang entah dimana sekarang. Kalau menurut kebiasaan dari seseorang dicarinya, orang itu harusnya berada di taman ini. Tapi sudah berputar kesana kemari gadis itu belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu? sedang mencari apa?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang, dan berhasil membuat gadis tersebut kaget setengah mati. Sedikit belebihan mungkin, tetapi memang itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ya ! mengagetkanku saja kau ini. Aku mencarimu Sehun."

"Aku? Kenapa kau mencariku? Apa kau merindukanku, Lu."

"Rindu kepalamu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Mau ya, Huuuun?" ajak Luhan dengan aegyo yang tak bisa Sehun lawan.

"Memang kau ingin kemana, Lu? Tak biasanya kau memintaku untuk menemanimu. Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Baekhyun tak masuk kuliah, Kyungsoo masih ada kelas sampai sore nanti. Ayolah, Sehun. Temani aku sekarang."

"Baiklah." putus Sehun akhirnya. Karena memang Sehun sadar kalau tidak bisa menang dari Luhan si pemaksa.

Tibalah mereka ditempat yang telah Luhan tentukan. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan didaerah Myeongdong. Kawasan yang sangat tepat bagi mereka yang ingin berbelanja atau mencari barang-barang murah namun berkualitas.

"Apa yang sebenernya kau cari, Lu ? sudah hampir setengah hari kita berputar disini tapi kau belum membeli apapun." Sehun sungguh sangat gemas dengan Luhan, sudah berjam-jam ia mengikuti Luhan keluar masuk toko tapi tetap tidak barang yang berhasil Luhan pilih.

"Satu toko lagi deh. Aku janji kalau disana tetap tidak ada barang yang aku cari, kita pulang."

"Oke. Satu toko lagi dan kita pulang."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia mana kala Sehun masih bersedia untuk menuruti kemauannya. Sebenarnya Luhan kasian pada Sehun, ketika melihat ajah lelah pemuda itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan bukan orang yang suka bepergian sendirian apalagi ditempat ramai. Menurutnya itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

~ Tit..tit..tit..tit. Ting ~

Setelah pintu terbuka Sehun segera memasuki apartemennya. Dan ia ingin segera beristirahat di kamar tercintanya.

 _"Fyuuuhh ~~~ lelah sekali rasanya. Seharian berkeliling dengan si rusa gila dan berakhir harus menjemputnya. Hari yang melelahkan"_ batin Sehun.

"Ah..punggungku." keluh Sehun sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia masuk kamarnya Chanyeol muncul dari dapur dan mengucapkan sesuatu hal. Dan itu membuatnya berhenti sebentar, kemudian masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya.

" _Magnae_ , darimana saja kau seharian? Ibumu menelpon tadi. Beliau ingin kau pulang" Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Sehun. Sudah biasa baginya karena Sehun sangat malas kalau membicarakan perihal ibunya akhir-akhir ini.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, menatap keramaian kota Seoul pada malam hari. Sambil merenungi nasibnya. " _Hah ~~_ " Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Sial sekali nasibmu Oh Sehun. Tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai, malah sekarang kau harus bertunangan dengan orang asing pilihan orang tuamu." Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar sekali, yang membuat Sehun malas berurusan dengan ibunya akhir-akhir ini adalah perihal perjodohannya dengan anak dari kolega orang tuanya. Menurut Sehun, dijaman sekarang perjodohan itu sangatlah kuno. Andai ia mempunyai kekasih, mungkin ia bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Kalau mengingat perihal kekasih, ingin sekali Sehun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sehun adalah pribadi yang sangat tertutup, dia hanya akan menanggapi seperlunya jika ada orang yang bertanya atau memerlukan bantuannya. Hanya Kris dan Chanyeol saja dekatnya, itupun karena mereka beteman sejak kecil. Dan untuk Luhan, dia adalah teman wanita Sehun satu-satunya. Jika bukan karena Luhan yang menyapa dan selalu mendekatinya, tidak mungkin mereka akan dekat seperti sekarang. Dengan pribadi yang seperti itu mana mungkin dia akan mempunyai kekasih. Dan atas dasar inilah ibunya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya.

"Karena kau tak pernah mengenalkan seorang kekasih pada ibu, maka ibulah yang akan mengenalkan seorang gadis untuk ku jadikan kekasihmu." Itu adalah kata-kata ibu Sehun ketika terakhir kali dia pulang ke kediamannya. Dan tak Sehun sangka ucapan yang dikiranya hanya sebatas cadaan ibunya ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

"Iya _oppa_ , Lulu mengerti. _O_ _ppa_ kira aku anak kecil, yang kemana-mana harus ditemani. "

 _"_ _Bukan begitu, hanya saja oppa khawatir padamu. Mungkin kau bukan anak kecil, tapi wajahmu masih terlihat seperti itu, sayang."_

"Hah…selalu saja seperti itu. _Oppa_ , aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya? Makananku sudah datang. Sampai nanti malam, _Oppa_." Luhan menutup teleponnya dan segera memakan pesanannya.

Saat ini ia sedang dikantin, dan orang yang baru saja meneleponnya adalah kekasih Luhan. Sudah sekitar dua tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan asmara. Kekasih Luhan bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka berpacaran karena sering bertemu ketika mempersiapkan pernikahan Kim Jumyeon atau Suho yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Kai dengan Zhang Yixing sahabat Luhan.

"Hai, Lu. Apa kau ada kelas lagi setelah ini?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, Baek. Kenapa memang?"

"Aku ingin pergi ketempat Minsoek _Eonnie_ dan Jongdae _Oppa_. Sudah lama sekali aku tak kesana. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Sudah lama juga aku tak kesana."

"Hmm, tapi Lu…ajak Sehun sekalian dong. Sudah lama juga aku tak bertemu si tampan dan cool Oh Sehun. Aku merindukannya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi permintaan sahabatnya Baekhyun. Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika Byun Baekhyun menyukai Oh Sehun. Bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun mengajak kencan Sehun secara terang-terangan. Dan kembali lagi pada pribadi Sehun yang telah dijelaskan, Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapi ajakan Baekhyun. Memang Sehun dekat dengan Luhan, tetapi bukan berarti dia juga dekat dengan teman-teman Luhan seperti Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Namun meski selalu diacuhkan, Baekhyun ternyata tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun itu cowok pendiam dan cool sekali. Terlihat misterius dan menggoda bagiku. Dan aku takkan menyerah dengan mudah." Itu adalah jawaban Baekhyun tentang mengapa dia bisa menyukai Sehun yang tak pernah menanggapinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Paradise Café._**

Café yang berada didaerah gangnam yang menjual berbagai macam minuman dan makanan ringan. Tetapi café ini adalah café yang sangat terkenal dengan berbagai macam variant kopi. Ini dikarenakan pemiliknya sangat menyukai kopi, Jongdae dan Minsoek. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah bertunangan bulan lalu.

Triiingg ~~~

"Selamat datang di Paradise Café."

Itu adalah sambutan yang akan kalian dapat ketika membuka pintu café. Seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan saat ini, baru saja membuka pintu dan bel berbunyi maka pegawai café akan secara otomatis mengucapkan kata-kata sambutan seperti tadi. Minseok yang mereka berduapun langsung melambai dan menunjuk meja yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Meja nomor 7, meja yang berada di teras belakang café dan tempat biasa yang mereka tempati jika sedang berkumpul di café Minsoek.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua? Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Minsoek sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kami baik, _Eonnie_ sih berpergian terus dengan Jongdae _Oppa_. Mentang-mentang yang sudah bertunangan jadi bebas kemana-mana berdua, begitu?" goda Baekhyun yang membuat muka Minseok merona.

"Benar kata Baekhyun. Semenjak kau bertunangan dengan Jongdae. Kau sering sekali berpergian ke pulau-pulau, mulai dari Jeju, Nami bahkan Okinawa. Apa kalian berencana menikah ditempat-tempat seperti itu?" tambah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sih memang begitu. Aku ingin menikah dengan latar pantai. Pasti romantis sekali jika nanti itu benar-benar terjadi." Jawab Minsoek dengan muka masih sangat merona. "Oiya, kalian pesan apa? Seperti biasakah?". Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Minsoek pun pergi ke pantry untuk menyiapkan pesanan kedua sahabatnya.

"Luhan, apa Sehun bersedia kemari?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tadi dia bilang sih akan menyusul kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Benar saja, setelah Luhan selesai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kulit seputih salju dan wajah yang tampan memasuki café. Pemuda itu adalah Sehun. Dia segera mencari meja yang Luhan kirimkan via SMS tadi, dan sedikit tersenyum pada Luhan ketika menemukan meja tersebut.

 _"Tampan."_ kata Luhan dalam hati tanpa sadar.

Malam ini Sehun memang terlihat sangat tampan, dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sangat pas dikaki jenjangnya ditambah snapback yang dibalik membuat Sehun terlihat seperti seorang artis yang sedang melakukan airport fashion.

"Wah…Sehunku tampan sekali. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" begitulah Baekhyun jika bertemu Sehun. Dia akan selalu menggoda dan merayu Sehun. dan Sehun dan tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum pada tingkah Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Lu. Aku tadi harus pergi kekantor Kris _hyung_ dulu untuk mengantar file untuk dia rapat."

"Kau ini seperti kekasih Luhan saja. Meminta maaf dan menerangkan alasan kenapa kau terlambat dengan sangat detail padanya." Jawab Baekhyun setelah melihat bagaimana Sehun merasa menyesal dan menerangkan semuanya pada Luhan. "Kau membuatku patah hati saja, Sehun." lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang mendramatis sekali. Dan kelakuan Baekhyun itu sontak membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Dasar Byun Baekhyun. Sehun memang selalu seperti ini padaku. Karena kami adalah sahabat. Bukan begitu Sehun?" terang Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Luhan barusan. Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika hati Sehun sangat sakit ketika Luhan menyebutkan jika mereka hanya sahabat.

"Oiya, kau mau pesan apa Sehun? Biar aku yang memesankan untukmu." Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda pada Sehun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sikap Sehun. Tapi dia tak tau apa itu, dan dia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku pesan _Ice Chocolate_."

"Oke, aku akan memberitahu Minsoek _Eonnie_ sebentar. Jangan rindukan aku ya, Sehun." Kemudian Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat Minsoek berada untuk meritahukan tambahan pesanan untuk meja mereka.

"Maafkan Baekhyun ya, Hun. Dia memang seperti itu, suka menggoda dan ceplas ceplos orangnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun padaku."

Luhan tertawa dengan jawaban polos Sehun. "Benar sekali, sudah hampir satu semester ini dia sepeti itu padamu, tentu kau pasti terbiasa dengan sikapnya." Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Luhan melanjutkan tawanya. Dan Sehun senang bisa melihat tawa Luhan yang sangat cantik.

Mereka berlima Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Minsoek dan Jongdae berbagi cerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah mereka alami. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyunlah yang banyak berbicara, sisanya hanya menanggapi cerita Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun yang awalnya lebih banyak diampun ikut menanggapi cerita Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa bahagia, dan kadang juga saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Ketika mereka sedang bercanda, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Luhan pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat ponselnya. dan merekapun melanjutkan canda tawa tanpa Luhan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Aku ada janji dengan Kai _Oppa_." Pamit Luhan dengan raut muka yang terlihat menyesal karena harus pulang duluan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Lu." tawar Sehun. Namun ditolak oleh Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Kai _Oppa_ akan menjemputku, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Tolong antarkan Baekhyun pulang saja ya, Sehun." pinta Luhan dan Sehun pun menerima permintaan Luhan untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Bye bye_."

Sehun menatap sendu Luhan yang berlalu pergi, _"Selalu seperti ini, ia memintaku datang lalu pergi meninggalkanku setelah kekasihnya datang"_ batin Sehun miris. Perilaku Sehun ini tak luput dari sepasang mata yang memperhatikan sikap Sehun sedari tadi, dan ia pun mengerti apa yang salah sekarang.

Setelah Luhan pergi, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Sehun pun pamit pulang. Dan sesuai janji Sehun pada Luhan, Sehun pun mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Selama perjalanan suasana mobil yang awalnya hening dan canggung berubah penuh tawa setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal bagi Sehun. Semenjak itu Sehun merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kegiatan yang biasa Sehun lakukan ketika didalam kamar adalah melihat pemandangan kota melalui jendela kamarnya dan merenung tentang banyak hal tentang hidupnya. Tetapi kegiatannya sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi ponselnya yang nyaring. Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya, _Eomma_. Ada apa menelepon Sehun malam-malam begini?"

"…"

"Tapi _Eomma_. Sehun tak mau dijodohkan."

"…."

"Baiklah, Sehun akan datang makan malam keluarga besok."

"…"

"Iya, Sehun janji datang." Dan setelah menutup panggilan dari ibunya, Sehun pun menghela nafas berat. Baru saja ibunya menelepon untuk mmberitahu Sehun, jika besok ada acara makan malam bersama dengan kolega yang putrinya akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun. Dengan kata lain besok ia akan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mengambil air minum di dapur. Namun di dapur ia bertemu dengan Kris. Kris pun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sehun, adik kesayangannya. Walau sebenarnya Sehun itu aneh, tapi ini lebih aneh lagi menurutnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tegur Kris akhirnya.

"Begitulah, _Hyung_."

"Coba cerita padaku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu perihal masalahmu."

Sehun pun akhirnya menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kris, tentang perasaannya pada Luhan betapa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu namun hubungan mereka tak akan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan masalah yang paling membuatnya pusing adalah perihal perjodohannya yang telah diatur oleh ibunya besok. "Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Besok aku akan dikenalkan dengan calon tunanganku." Tanyanya pada Kris "Aku tak mau menikah dengan gadis yang belum pernah aku kenal." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tau, Sehun. Tidak ada orang tua yang menjerumuskan anaknya. Tak pernahkah kau berfikir jika ini adalah jawaban dari perasaan mu terhadap Luhan?"

"Maksud, _Hyung_?"

"Kau bilang padaku tadi, jika kau dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tetapi walau kau tau mengenai fakta itu, kau tak mampu untuk pergi darinya dan melupakan perasaanmu padanya, bukan?" Sehun mengangguk untuk mebenarkan perkataan Kris padanya.

"Siapa tau dengan kau mau menerima perjodohan ini. Kau bisa melupakan sedikit demi sedikit perasaanmu pada Luhan."

"Tapi aku tak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tak aku kenal, _Hyung_ !"

"Besok itu kau hanya dikenalkan, bukan dinikahkan dengan calon tunanganmu, Sehun!"

"Tapi … "

"Anggap saja seperti berkenalan dengan teman baru. Awalnya kau akan merasa asing dengan teman barumu, tetapi lama kelamaan kau akan merasa nyaman bersamanya. Anggap saja seperti itu."

"Selama ini kau sulit melupakan perasaanmu pada Luhan mungkin karena tidak ada seseorang mengalihkanmu darinya. Sehingga perasaan dan pikiranmu hanya terpusat padanya."

"Begitukah menurutmu, _Hyung_?" Sehun menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya."Baiklah, aku akan mencoba saran darimu, Hyung. Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu sungkan. Coba saja jalani apa yang ada didepan, karena kau tak akan pernah tau rencana Tuhan untuk mu kedepannya. Aku tidur dulu ya, Hun. Mataku berat sekali rasanya." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun sebagai penyemangat, kemudian berlalu pergi dan tinggallah Sehun sendiri di ruang makan.

"Mungkin memang benar kata Kris _Hyung_. Aku takkan pernah tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya denganku. Anggap saja seperti berkenalan seperti dengan teman baru." Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah dijemput oleh ibunya pulang ke kediaman mereka untuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam keluarga bersama keluarga calon tunangannya. Sehun sempat protes dengan tindakan ibunya tersebut, tapi nyatanya sekarang mereka berdua berada dimobil yang sedang menuju ke kediaman keluarga Oh.

" _Eomma_ , Sehun ada kelas jam 10 pagi ini." Sehun masih mencoba membujuk ibunya untuk menijinkannya masuk kuliah pagi ini. Tapi yang didapat Sehun hanya gelengan kepala dari ibunya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Sehari ini saja turuti apa kata _eomma_. Lagipula membolos sehari kan tidak masalah." Jawab ibu Sehun dengan senyuman yang anggun menghiasi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya tindakan ibu Sehun hanya karena takut. Takut Sehun mengacaukan acara nanti malam dengan cara melarikan diri. Jadi untuk mencegahnya muncullah ide untuk menjemput Sehun pagi-pagi sekali, agar Sehun tidak sempat untuk kabur. Inilah kenapa Sehun sangat tidak suka ibunya menonton drama televisi. Terlalu mendramatisir segala keadaan, padahal sudah berulang kali Sehun bilang pada ibunya jika dia tidak akan kabur atau mearikan diri dari acara nanti malam. Tapi tetap sajatidak bisa mematahkan pendapat ibunya. Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang pasrah dengan keputusan ibunya. Anak yang berbakti.

.

.

.

Taman belakang kampus memang tempat yang paling tepat untuk menenangkan diri, karena tempatnya yang tenang dan jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa disini. Selain itu juga terdapat danau yang mendukung suasana untuk menenangkan diri. Saat ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman menghadap danau. Gadis itu tampak memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati udara segar yang tersedia ditempat ini. Gadis itu adalah Luhan. Luhan sering kali datang ke tempat ini jika sedang butuh ketenangan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu senggang untuk menunggu mata kuliah berikutnya.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan duduk disampingnya. Seketika Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada orang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama kau disini?"

"Lumayan, mungkin hampir satu jam."

"Apa kau tak ada kelas?"

"Nanti siang. Kau sendiri tak ada kelas, Kyung?"

"Baru saja selesai. Awalnya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan disekitar sini, tapi malah melihatmu duduk disini sambil memejamkan mata." terang Kyungsoo. "Kalau mengantuk kenapa tak pulang ke apartemen saja? Daripada kau tidur disini?"

"Malas. Enak disini, udaranya sejuk dan menenangkan." Ujar Luhan sambil bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, aku rindu padamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali, bahkan jarang pulang ke apartemen kita." Keluh Luhan."Kau tau, Baekhyun bahkan hampir meledakkan dapur kita kapan hari."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Lu. Penelitian untuk tugas akhirku ini memang benar-benar menyita waktu."

Begitulah Luhan jika bersama Kyungsoo, tenang. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari pembawaan pribadi Kyungsoo yang tenang, sehingga menulari sekitarnya. Berbeda ketika ia sedang bersama Baekhyun yang meledak-ledak, mereka pasti sudah menggemparkan sekitar dengan keributan yang mereka perbuat.

.

.

.

Malam ini kediaman keluarga Oh nampak sedikit ramai untuk persiapan acara makan malam dengan keluarga calon tunangan Sehun. Semua terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya, kecuali Sehun sendiri. Saat ini dia sedang berada didalam kamarnya belum bersiap sama sekali, padahal satu jam lagi keluarga calon tunangannya akan sampai. Yang dilakukan Sehun dikamarnya hanya tiduran dan bermain game yang ada diponselnya, untuk menghabiskan waktu katanya. Namun kegiatannya sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, yang ternyata adalah salah satu pelayan yang memberitahukannya untuk segera turun bergabung dengan orang tunya di ruang keluarga.

Sehun segera bersiap, memakai pakaian formal yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya, sedikit menata rambutnya keatas dan memakai sepatu yang juga sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sehun bersiap untuk acara makan malam dua keluarga. Sesaat sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa Sehun memantapkan hatinya sekali "Anggap berkenalan dengan teman baru. Kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun. _Fighting_ !" Kemudian Sehun segera turun ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui orang tuanya.

"Tampan sekali putra ibu." Sambut ibu Sehun ketika pertama kali melihat tampilan Sehun malam ini.

"Tentu saja tampan, dia mewarisi wajah tampanku, sayang." Lanjut ayah Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, tanda dia malas menanggapi komentar kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berlebihan. Dan tak lama kemudian tamu yang merka tunggu datang. Kedua orang tua Sehun segera menyambut kedatangan tamu tersebut di ruang tamu, Sehun menyusul dibelakang orang tuanya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Hangkyung _Hyung_ , Heechul _Noona_. Silahkan duduk, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Sambut ayah Sehun pada kolega sekaligus sahabatnya Hangkyung dan Heechul. Sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi.

"Iya, selamat datang dirumah kami. Dimana putrimu, _Eonnie_? Aku tak melihatnya datang bersama dengan kalian." Tambah ibu Sehun.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Maklum putriku tidak tinggal bersama kami. Dia memilih tinggal di apartemen bersama teman-temannya. Dekat dengan kampus katanya." Jawab Heechul. "Tunggu, apa ini Sehun putramu, Joongie-ah?" lanjutnya ketika melihat Sehun yang ada dibelakang orang tuanya.

"Benar, _Eonnie_. Dia Sehun putraku. Tidak mengecewakan bukan?"

"Aku yakin sekali Baekkie akan langsung menyukai Sehun"

Sehun hanya diam dan menanggapi seperlunya pertanyaan yang diajukan kedua sahabat orang tuanya itu padanya. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal sambil menunggu tokoh utama perempuan dalam acara ini. Sekitar 30 menit terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti didepan kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Itu pasti putriku Baekkie. Maaf ya dia terlambat." Ucap Heechul pada Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun dan dandanan yang anggun memasuki ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Selamat malam, maaf saya terlambat." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badanya sebagai tanda hormat. Dan saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, seketika dia kaget melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya. "Byun Baekhyun _imnida_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
